


The Useless and the Mischevious

by Confidentalinfo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot Eda can’t do magic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’m sad, Multi, Oblivious Bisexual, Oops, Original Character(s), Parental Issues, Poor Life Choices, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Teen Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confidentalinfo/pseuds/Confidentalinfo
Summary: As Luz visits the almighty Blights manor to spend some time with Amity for their book club, she runs into two new people that are over. Friends of the twins and definitely admirable to Luz. She becomes quick friends with them.They learn a crush isn’t one sided and they hatch a plan with the twins to make the two oblivious girls confess.Does it actually work out? They don’t know.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, OC (owl house)/ OC (Owl House)
Kudos: 4





	The Useless and the Mischevious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh, this is my first fanfic and I love this damn show and these couples- anyways enjoy

Luz much like every other day was excited. Why? Well to read her favorite series AND get to see her favorite person? It's a win win. It was also about the third time shes ever been to the Blight's Manor. It's terrifying to her still. 

She crept around to find Amity's room, yet accidentally bumped into someone with a giant "OOF" coming out of them.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry-" Luz started before they started laughing.

"Nah you're good kiddo? Just be more observant." The person responded, Luz looked up seeing a duo, that wasn't the twins. Both were clearly the same age as the twins. One wore a similar dorky smile as Luz and had some of the darkest eyes shes ever seen. Noticing the uniform she could think Abomination track.

The person next to them was a bit shorter with a more stoic demeanor, quite opposite of who she bumped into. Yet they looked quite gentle. She was in the oracle track from the look of her school uniform. 

"You must be Luz!" The more bouncy one exclaimed.

"I-I am?"

"Oh shit sorry I'm Landon- Odd I know, and this is Meira." Landon responded rubbing her neck.

"I'm sorry about her, she's heard a bit about you from the twins and was excited to meet you- especially since they seem to adore you so much." Meira smiled gently as her glasses lit up from the light in another room.

"Wow!" Luz exclaimed amazed, she jumped up onto her feet and smiled. Landon returned the smile.

"I'm assuming you weren't here for us or the twins, do you want us to lead you to Amity's room? I'm sure you know where it is but Ed and Em are probably in there anyways bugging her so we might be nice and save her."

"Yea that'd be awesome, muchas gracias!" Luz replied as she stood between the duo, and as soon as they started walking, she would ramble on. Landon was intrigued talking as much and Meira quietly listened.

Luz's topic of conversation went from The Good Witch Azure (which is Landons guilty pleasure) to Amity. The two looked at each other which went unnoticed by the Latina who gushed over the teal haired witch. They watch her face turn red and the mischievous glint in Landon's eyes told Meira exactly what she had in mind.

But before Luz could continue, she was abruptly interrupted by a sound of bickering.

Clearly between Ed and Amity. The door slightly open and Landon took it upon herself to open the door to see a tomato red witch with the two older ones laughing at her.

"What's wrong Mittens? A cutie get your-"

"Ahem." Meira cleared her throat which caused all three of the Blights to turn to their direction.

"Meira, Landon! You're here!" Ed responded skipping over to them. 

"We were just making fun of Mittens cr- oh speaking hey Luz~" Ed winked causing confusion to Luz, and Amity squeaking.

"Oh hey cutie." Em said with a smile giving Luz a hug. Amity in the back managed to settle down and her face slowly turning back to her typical pale poker face.

"Would you stop strangling her?" Asked the younger witch to her sister who turned her head. "Awee Mittens don't be jealous I'm sure she'll hug you too if you ask." Em smirked as she let go of the Latina who blinked and then finally waved at Amity. The small Blight blushed again and waved back before snapping her head to the unwanted quad squad.

"Yikes she looks like she's going to kill us." Ed whispered to Landon who nodded.

"Hmm yessss but she'd never hurt me now would you Am" Landon glanced down to Amity.

"Just because you helped me means I won't use my abomination to squash you."

"Oo" the twins gasped in unison. And Meira stifled a small laugh.

"She'd end you, my love." Meira looked at her lover who turned her head with a flustered face, and her ears down.

"I thought you loved me." Landon placed her hand over her heart pretending to be hurt. As the two went back and forth, Amity was able to pull Luz who still seemed interested on what was going on. When Luz was a safe enough distance, Amity twirled her finger to cast a spell circle that pushed the four older kids out and shutting the door. Which she heard a ruckus of offended noises.

"I'm sorry you met the Mischief group. I actually don't know how Meira handles it." Amity sighed but Luz glowed up, "they were great. They kind of reminded me of us!"

Amity's face suddenly went red as her ears twitched.

"W-what do you mean!!" Amity face almost pure red and her ears went from twitching to full blow flapping. Luz seemingly oblivious to the reaction tapped her chin,"Well Meira is quite soft spoken and stoic, with that poker face. But seems super nice- like you! And Landon is a dorky and almost tripped on everything and gushed with me about Azure!" She exclaimed putting her pointer finger up with a determined nod.

"You're impossible." Amity rubbed her face trying to settle down.

"Mmmm pero me amas!" Luz smiled knowing the witch wouldn't know what she said.

"Uh.."

"Come on let's get started! There's soooo much I want to talk about!" Luz making herself at home smiled at Amity who's blush still remained with a gentle smile.

"You're still impossible." She mumbled admirably as she sat next to the human and they officially started their book club meeting.

~Meanwhile~

"I can't believe she kicked us outttt." Edric whined, rubbing his butt thay got slammed by the door. Emira snorted, "she couldn't handle the tiny bit of teasing about her crush."

"Ahahahh- funny story I think that crush is not so one sided." Landon wiggled her eyebrows.

"No way!" The twins responded as the moved closer to the shorter witch.

"Uh well while we brought Luz up, she was going on and on and on about Amity. Like as if she had no filter and like her face lit up. It was quite adorable." Landon chuckled.

"Meira? You're the brain cell of the group. Thoughts?" Eddie asked looking at the oracle witch.

"I'd say it's possible they're oblivious to each other's feelings. But we can't say for sure since we only spoke to Luz this once and you know how Landon gets with these things." Meira sighed. 

"Oh well." Landon rubbed her neck again awkwardly.

"Ok well we can always talk about it on our way to the Market! Should we get dressed?" Emira asked.

"Yes" was one person only. 

"No!" Were the two idiots responses.

"Fine you two. Meira and I can get all dressed up and nice while you two look like you never wear anything else." Emira stuck her tongue out grabbing the other witch as the Landon and Edric stared, confused.

"I think she wants to dress up for Viney." Landon mumbled. Edric closed in with his left hand rubbing his chin and shaking his head in agreement, "I believe so. But she would never admit it."

Landon mirrored the male twin,"you're quite right sir. Let's see what trouble we can cause-"

"Don't you dare Landon." Meira poked her head out of the doorway of Emira room, making eye contact with the blonde haired witch who gulped. She pointed her fingers back and forth between their eyes assuring she's watching her partner, before disappearing back into the bedroom.

"Well uhm, wardrobe change?" The two remaining laughed as they ran to get changed out of their uniform.   
~~~

"Holy shit is that the owl lady!" Landon squeaked as her eyes observed the awfully built stand.

"Isn't she Luz's mentor too?" The twins quirked their eyebrows.

"I think so?" Meira tilted her head, first confused at Landons sudden geek show, and then at the question of the twins.

"Oh great oracle, my favorite witch, the love of life. Wanna find out?" With wiggling eyebrows and her signature smirk Meira couldn't help but comply.

"At least you asked this time" Meira answered and grabbed the abomination witch's hand and they pulled ahead rather quickly which caused the twins to jog after them. They walked up to the Owl Lady who had such a chaotic energy emitting from her Meira was reminded of her love.

"Welcome to the Stand- it's the Blight twins and come fresh faces." The lady smirked. Landons face rushed red as she stuttered.

"Something ok kid?" The owl lady raised an eyebrow staring at the mess of a witch.

"She's fine, just excited she's a big fan of you." Meira sighed watching the mess not being able to form a sentence.

"I love you." Landon shouted before clamping her mouth and her ears fell. Oh dear titan.

"Oh wow, I think you're a bit young for me." The older witch joked.

"No-no Thays not what I mean. But being a wild witch and doing all magic and not joining a coven! I just, I dreamed of that. But you've done it and it's awesome!" Landon rambled which her face got more flustered and her ears flapped a bit.

"Wow." Was a high pitch voice coming from the tent behind them.

"King looks like we got a fan. But I will warn you I don't do autographs kid. And we could talk later if you aren't going to buy anything cause I have some suckers to rip off."

"Oh hex yea!" Edric clasped his hands against his face as he watched a black rectangle suddenly turn on and start showing random clips.

"You interested." The owl lady slid her elbow to face the male twin.

"What is it!" He asked while he gawked at the human thing.

"That's what Luz would call a T- V or television. Like orbs except it uses something called electricity to stay on." The owl lady explained.

"Miss Owl Lady-" Meira started before the witch turned her head, "Eda is fine."

"I'm sorry Miss Eda, we were more intrigued about the human and wanted to ask some questions." Meira asked and behind her was emira dragging her brother away from the T.V. Who was flailing his arms. With a sudden THUMP a small demon was on the table. 

"What do you want with my right hand man of the Kings army." The tiny canine(feline?) demon asked.

"HOLY SHIT HES SO CUTE." Landon squeaked grabbing the creature cradling him causing high pitched screeching.

"King settle down they're just excited." Eda laughed as King was struggling to get away.

"UMHAND ME YOU MONSTER! I AM THE KING OF DEMONS. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEAR ME." He continued screeching.

"That's exactly what he said to Luz one time and seeing it now, Landon is similar to that kid." Eda whispered to Meira who turned to face the old witch.

"That reminds me what was it going to be that you were asking?" Eda asked the oracle witch.

"We all were curious about her and Amity-" Meira started before stopping, trying to think the best way to explain.

"Oh yea she definitely crushed on the baby Blight." Eda snorted.

"Can you tell me how?"

"She will come home from school first thing she talks about is Amity this Amity that. Amity protected me from this today. Amity was wondering if I'd go hang out today. Blah blah blah. Typical things." Eda motioned her hand basically saying 'etc etc etc'. Meira nodded slowly listening as she slowly turned her head back to Landon who still was adoring the king demon.

"That's what I heard before Landon and I got together. Constantly talking about me, I was surprised and flattered." Meira smiled gently reminiscing.

"How long did it take her to confess." Eda asked.

"Well let's see- a year. And the only reason she did was because the twins decided to stick us in a closet to sort it out. With binding magic and Viney's pet griffin just in case. Needless to say we both confessed at the same time."

"Speaking of the twins I think they just started a fire." Eda blinked seeing smoke arise and the two blights coming back giggling. King finally able to escape Landons grasp scurried away and hid in Edas hair, with a string of nonsensical threats coming through.

"Well is there anything else for you four before I close up shop? The guards are probably going to start investigating that- and I don't need to be around for them to find me."

"No thank you." Meira bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect.

"Did we get information did I miss something?" Emira asked.

"I'm sure these two fine ladies will explain to you but uh. I got to go." Eda waved her hand with a golden circle forming and her entire stand disappeared as she summoned her wand. She grabbed king saluted a last goodbye before booking it.

"Wow." Was all the four could say. Emira glanced behind her before quickly casting a spell, while pulling her twin and the other away into a dark alleyway.

"What was that fo-" Edric tried asking before a hand slapped over his mouth causing angry murmurs. Landon confused as Edric was going to continue on but got a death glare from Meira instantly shutting the blonde witch down.

"Guards." Emira hushed as the bulky beaked guards was looking around.

"I swear I just saw them! Then poof smoke! They're gone!" One guard explained looking around. The other one definitely seemed unamused even with the mask.

"Whatever Gerald let's just go." The guard repsonded walking away with the other one slumped over and following behind. They finally left the area and Emira moved her hand that was now covered in Edric's saliva from him licking her hand to move it. She grunted in disgust before wiping it on her brothers shirt.

"Ok well, I learned for the second time in my life that I should've never became friends with you guys." Meira rubbed her temples, annoyed but not upset. 

"Anywayssss what did she tell you." Emira slammed her elbows onto Edric's head with her hands resting her own.

"That our plans might actually pull through." Meira replied with a rare mischievous smile. It caused shudder amongst the three as they know what this means from the oracle.

"Oh titan. She's going to start." Landon slapped her hands to her face. The twins blinked before they turned to each other then back to Meira with a shared smirk.  
~~

"And then she was like noooooo- ahhhh help meeee." Luz exclaimed falling onto her back, causing Amity to laugh. Luz blushed and slowly sat back up. 'Amity is so cute' Luz smiled. She didn't realize how long she was staring because Amity just stared back, face red and ears drooped.

"Do I have something on my face." The young witch asked, ears twitching. 

"No no! Just, you have a cute laugh." Luz mumbled softly rubbing the back of her neck. She was hoping Amity didn't hear her. Unknowingly to her, she did. The teal haired witch turned away, basically steam emitting from her face.

Luz had her thoughts racing, their shoulders touching and hands almost to that.

"Oh querido" Luz blushed. 

"What?" Amity looked at the human, with no understanding of the girls odd language.

"Haha nothing." Luz waved her hands in front of her face. It feels like this entire oblivious back and forth flirting has gone on forever. Neither actually realized they were flirting with one another, and the other thought it was just them being nice.

Quite useless.

But Luz couldn't help but to think of Landon and Meira, just the mere moments she was with them, they reminded her of everything she wanted. It was a ship stereotype she saw herself in. A dorky, outgoing, who didn't know how to stop talking. And the quiet, sweet, yet serious prodigy. Or she thinks anyways, maybe she'd talk to them again if she saw them again. She has a feeling she'd run into them more often now just because of their connection to the twins and the (hoping) fact they'd seek her out to talk to her now.

Maybe she can ask them for advice.

On the other hand Amity was having a wishful thinking of her siblings actually helping her for once instead of the teasing. That probably wouldn't happen knowing them, but she had some hope. 

They both desperately head over heels with know true understanding of what was going through the other persons head. Truly infuriating for anyone on the outside to see.


End file.
